


Non riesco a farti innamorare

by Vickyvitto



Category: Dante's Cove
Genre: Forced Prostitution, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickyvitto/pseuds/Vickyvitto
Summary: Sono passati sei mesi dopo che Toby (e Adam) sono scomparsi da Dante's Cove e Kevin ha ormai perso ogni speranza di ritrovare l'ex fidanzato. Ambrosius nel frattempo si rende conto che qualsiasi cosa possa fare Kevin non lo amerà mai come amava Toby. Ma il ragazzo è davvero perduto? E se ci fosse una possibilità di riportarlo indietro? E se una volta tornato Toby non volesse più avere niente a che fare con Kevin?
Relationships: Adam (Dante's Cove)/Toby Moraitis, Kevin Archer/Ambrosius Vallin, Kevin Archer/Toby Moraitis, Raymond the Valet/Ambrosius Vallin, Toby/Other(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Non riesco a farti innamorare

**Author's Note:**

> Ho recentemente scoperto questa serie TV e non ho proprio sopportato come è finita. Ho letto qualche fanfiction interessante al riguardo e ho deciso di fornire anche il mio contributo. Per chi ha seguito la storia potrà risultare piuttosto out of character ma mi piace pensare che dopo la fine della terza serie alcuni personaggi abbiano subito un'evoluzione.
> 
> Disclamar: questi personaggi e l'ambientazione non mi appartengono

Non riesco a farti innamorare

Era incredibile quanto le cose potessero cambiare. Solo un anno prima Kevin era appena arrivato a Dante’s Cove per poter stare con colui che riteneva essere l’amore della sua vita, invece eccolo lì oggi a condividere la sua casa, e il suo letto con Ambrosius, uno stregone di dubbia moralità che però lo amava più della sua stessa vita. Cosa che non si poteva dire di Kevin, Bro, come il fidanzato voleva essere chiamato da lui, gli piaceva certo, sessualmente avevano una chimica pazzesca e in più Bro continuava a dire che loro due erano connessi, due anime destinate a stare insieme per sempre. Per un periodo aveva cercato di pensarlo anche lui, quando, sei mesi prima, Kevin aveva perso l’amore della sua vita, Toby, il ragazzo per cui era stato disposto a lasciare la sua casa e la sua famiglia per un nuovo inizio insieme. Toby era infatti stato risucchiato dalla Casa delle Ombre sparendo dalla faccia della terra, praticamente morto. Kevin ne fu addolorato, era sconvolto, si sentiva fragile e solo. Furono quelli i motivi che lo spinsero ad accettare l’amore di Bro, dicendo a se stesso che non potendo più avere Toby si sarebbe accontentato della cosa più vicina. C’era poi un altro motivo, prima di venire risucchiato dalla Casa delle Ombre il suo ex fidanzato gli aveva confessato di essersi innamorato di Adam, il suo migliore amico da sempre invaghito di lui ma a detta sua etero. E indovinate un po' quand'è che Adam aveva scoperto la sua vera sessualità? Ovviamente quando Kevin era entrato in scena, da allora era stato un vero e proprio elemento di disturbo per la coppia, finché poi nei sei mesi in cui il ragazzo era stato prigioniero nelle grinfie di Bro, Adam ne aveva approfittato per consolare Toby, prendendo il suo posto nel cuore del ragazzo. Inoltre quest’ultimo era rimasto vittima della Casa delle Ombre proprio per liberarlo, ragion per cui non l’avrebbe mai perdonato. Il pensiero che quei due adesso fossero da qualche parte insieme, anche se prigionieri di una realtà alternativa, lo faceva impazzire di gelosia e avrebbe fatto volentieri a cambio con Adam se questo voleva dire poter stare insieme a Toby.  
Risvegliandosi dai suoi pensieri Kevin si preparò per uscire, quella sera aveva bisogno di bere una birra all’H2eau, cosa che ultimamente accadeva piuttosto spesso. Quel posto poi era stato il luogo di lavoro di Toby, era come averlo più vicino. Mise degli stivali ai piedi e il cappotto di pelle che gli aveva regalato Bro, un cambio di look per il bel ragazzo biondo che fino a sei mesi prima se ne andava in giro con infradito e magliette dai colori chiari. Aveva anche pensato di tornare ai capelli scuri dato che, a differenza di quello che pensavano tutti, il suo non era un biondo naturale. Questo cambiamento era dovuto ad un cambio di personalità, infatti la perdita dell’ex fidanzato e la precedente prigionia presso lo stregone che inizialmente gli aveva imposto il suo amore lo avevano cambiato profondamente, trasformando quel ragazzo gentile e ingenuo in un individuo ombroso e sfuggente. Inoltre, dopo aver scoperto di saper dominare la magia del sole, Kevin stava dedicando al suo studio sempre più tempo, trovandola una grande alleata sia per distrarre il suo cuore spezzato, sia perché quando faceva gli incantesimi sentiva di aver davvero trovato il suo posto nel mondo. Nonostante il suo aspetto e carattere ormai ombroso Kevin non aveva mai usato la magia in maniera oscura. Troppe volte infatti Bro e Grace si erano fatti la guerra facendo un utilizzo improprio della magia. Diana poi aveva quasi distrutto l’isola per la sua sete di potere. No, lui non sarebbe stato così e non voleva neanche avere niente a che fare con quelle due streghe. Sapeva che Bro continuava a frequentare Diana, in fondo era l’unica amica che aveva dato che nonostante lo stregone avesse salvato Dante’s Cove sei mesi prima, era ancora piuttosto impopolare sull'isola. Di Grace invece non sapeva granché, la vedeva ogni tanto all'H2eau e sapeva che era rimasta incinta dopo il primo rapporto sessuale avuto dopo due secoli di verginità, ma tra loro non correva buon sangue quindi non era interessato a niente che la riguardasse.

******

“Ormai Kevin è sempre più sfuggente” esclamò Bro sconsolato. Quella sera si era recato a far visita all’amica Diana, per bere qualcosa e aggiornarla sulla sua situazione amorosa. “Credevo di essere riuscito a conquistarlo ma giusto l’altro giorno l'ho sorpreso a fissare una foto di lui e Toby che non sapevo neanche che stesse conservando. Quando gli ho chiesto spiegazioni mi ha risposto che gli mancava moltissimo e sai cosa ho fatto io?!”

“Fammi indovinare, hai cercato di distrarlo con il sesso” rispose l'amica con un sorriso paziente.

“Proprio niente. Proprio così Diana, me ne sono andato! Avevo troppa paura di sentirmi sbattere in faccia la verità”

“Ovvero?”

“Ovvero che lo ama ancora e che io sono solo un sostituto, che sta con me solo perché Toby è morto, pardon, scomparso. Se Toby dovesse tornare Kevin mi abbandonerebbe all’istante. Quando sei mesi fa l'ho liberato dal mio potere e lui mi disse che non gli interessava stare in nessun posto tranne che con me aveva appena perso Toby, era sconvolto.” affermò lo stregone, ormai arreso a quella situazione.

“Ambrosius ascolta” disse la donna avvicinandosi a lui "Sei proprio sicuro che Kevin sia quello che vuoi? Non fraintendermi, siete una splendida coppia e io ho sempre fatto il tifo per voi, ma sembra che qualsiasi cosa accada tu non riesca a farlo innamorare di te”

“Diana io non voglio farlo innamorare di me” esclamò lo stregone esasperato. "Ogni volta che provo a usare la magia questa finisce per rivoltarsi contro di me. L’unica possibilità che ho avuto con Kevin è stata quando l’ho lasciato libero.” Poi aggiunse in tono più pacato "E poi lui stesso una volta mi ha detto che quello che provo per lui non è amore ma possesso."

“Ed è la verità?"

“Non lo so Diana. Da quando mia ha liberato un anno fa dalla cantina dell’hotel Dante mi sono fissato con questa storia del destino, ma se il mio destino fosse altro? Kevin sta diventando uno stregone molto potente, forse io ero destinato ad incanalarlo semplicemente verso la sua strada" ipotizzò Ambrosius.

“Capisco, detto questo tu cosa vuoi?” Chiese la strega pazientemente.

“Io voglio essere amato.”Confessò lo stregone. “Solo una volta nella mia vita ho avuto questo privilegio, l’ho dato per scontato e mi è stato portato via” l'uomo si fece scuro in volto "da Grace".

“Raymond” capì subito Diana.

“Già proprio lui” confermò Ambrosius con sguardo ferito.

“Non mi avevi più parlato di lui”

“Ero troppo concentrato su Kevin, prima per cercare di conquistarlo e poi ero troppo preso dalla nostra relazione, ma Raymond è rimasto sempre lì, nella parte più nascosta del mio cuore. L’unico uomo che mi abbia mai amato davvero. Ed è stato ucciso davanti ai miei occhi, letteralmente sparito” a quelle parole non riuscì a ricacciare indietro una lacrima. Non aveva più parlato del suo amore perduto e adesso che aveva cominciato temeva di non riuscire più a smettere.

*******

Quella sera l’H2eau non era particolarmente affollato e a Kevin andava bene così, non era particolarmente amante delle persone, aveva appena preso un’Imperial Stout da Ashton, il bel bartender assunto in sostituzione di Toby. Quel tipo di birra gli piaceva molto anche se non era proprio adatta per le temperature dell’isola. L'idea di rifornire il locale con delle birre artigianali era stata di Toby e si era rivelata vincente. Il ragazzo si stava avviando verso uno dei tanti tavoli liberi quando gli si parò davanti una figura minuta “ciao cugino, finalmente riesco a venirti a trovare”.

Lucrezia Archer non somigliava affatto al cugino, alta a malapena 1,50 cm portava dei vertiginosissimi tacchi con cui riusciva a superare il metro e sessanta anche se per riuscire a parlare con Kevin doveva comunque allungarsi un bel po’ dato il metro e ottantatre del ragazzo. Il fisico magro ma muscoloso veniva messo in evidenza da un paio di aderentissimi pantaloni di pelle e un top in pizzo, il tutto nero. A completare quella figura non bellissima ma comunque piacevole allo sguardo, dei lunghi capelli neri e occhi leggermente a mandorla color nocciola che a Kevin ricordavano un po’ quelli di Toby. I due erano stati molto legati avendo Lucrezia solo 2 anni in meno rispetto al cugino, tuttavia dopo la morte del padre di Kevin e il loro successivo trasferimento i due ragazzi si erano completamente persi di vista.

“Lucrezia, non posso crederci, che ci fai qui?! Saranno passati dieci anni” gridò il ragazzo abbracciandola.

“Anche di più, cugino. Un attimo come hai fatto a riconoscermi?” Rispose sorpresa la ragazza.

“Beh ecco non sei cambiata più di tanto.” Il ragazzo mimò la bassa statura con la mano ridendo, era uno scherzo ormai comune tra loro, Kevin la prendeva sempre in giro per la bassa statura e la ragazza lo rimetteva puntualmente al suo posto. Il tutto culminava ovviamente sempre con una risata da parte di entrambi. 

“Non dire sciocchezze da piccola ero grassottella e invece guarda ora?" disse soddisfatta la cugina mettendosi in posa.

“In effetti sei diventata proprio una gnocca anche se con questo trucco e i vestiti noto che il nero è proprio il tuo colore preferito.”

“Beh sai adesso che sono diventata una potente strega devo abbinare l’aspetto con la professione... come del resto tu, cugino". A quelle parole il bicchiere ancora pieno di birra scivolò dalla mani di Kevin e sarebbe sicuramente caduto a terra se non fosse stato per il piccolo aiuto telecinetico di Lucrezia. “Sediamoci e ti racconterò tutto dall’inizio alla fine."

A quanto pare la famiglia Archer era composta da potenti streghe e stregoni. Tutti possedevano il potere, il padre di Kevin, il padre di Lucrezia e tutte le generazioni precedenti. La madre di Kevin ne era a conoscenza ma avendo già perso il marito a causa della magia si era ben vista dal rivelarlo al figlio. Inoltre i poteri si manifestavano intorno ai 20 anni, per poi esplodere a causa di un intento preciso. Era stato così anche per Kevin, il suo obiettivo era stato liberarsi di Ambrosius, all’epoca aveva pensato che tutti potessero leggere la magia del sole ed acquisirne la conoscenza ma poi si era dovuto ricredere. E adesso spuntava fuori sua cugina confessandogli di essere come lui. Ottimo, una nuova energia benefica per Dante’s Cove.

Lucrezia gli aveva poi chiesto di Toby e dove fosse, il ragazzo si mostrò sorpreso, non aveva idea di come la cugina avesse appreso del suo ex fidanzato, così le raccontò tutto.

“Sono arrivata tardi” la ragazza disse facendosi triste in volto.

“Ma tu come fai a sapere di Toby?”

“Van. Dopo il tuo rapimento voleva salvarti, teneva molto a te e a Toby così indagò sulla tua famiglia e trovò me. Tuttavia morì prima di poterci incontrare. Sarei dovuta venire prima lo so ma dopo la morte di Van ero troppo spaventata, temevo di fare la sua stessa fine.” Kevin la prese tra le braccia e la consolò.

“Non devi scusarti cugina, temevi per la tua vita, mi sembra un’ottima ragione per essere rimasta nelle retrovie. Van era una ragazza straordinaria, forte e indipendente, mi ha sempre ricordato molto te, sareste state delle ottime amiche sai?” Il cugino cercò di alleggerire l'atmosfera e ci riuscì dato che la ragazza gli sorrise.

“ Anch'io penso che lo saremmo diventate. Tuttavia adesso sono qui e posso ancora aiutarti"

“Aiutarmi a fare cosa?"

“Ma a salvare il tuo Toby naturalmente” sorrise compiaciuta la strega.

“Cosa?! Ma Toby è morto” esclamò Kevin non volendo farsi illusioni.

“No, Toby non è morto, è soltanto intrappolato in un’altra dimensione ed è bello pronto per essere liberato”

“Ma… non può essere," cominciò Kevin sconvolto "io, ho cercato ovunque nel libro e non ho trovato niente” Kevin non poteva crederci, esisteva davvero un modo per salvare Toby?

“Cugino, la soluzione al tuo enigma non è nei libri, ma nel tuo cuore”.

“Come?”

Ad un certo punto gli occhi di Lucrezia iniziarono a lampeggiare di rosso e la sua voce si fece profonda, quasi irriconoscibile.

“MIO PRINCIPE, SOLO TU PUOI SALVARE LA PRINCIPESSA”

Dopo che la ragazza ebbe pronunciato quella frase criptica la sua figura tornò alla normalità sotto lo sguardo sconvolto di Kevin.

“Non fare quella faccia, ho lasciato il sopravvento alla mia parte magica, dalle retta è molto saggia” replicò la ragazza facendogli l’occhiolino.

“D’accordo, ora però devo tornare a casa, Bro, sai tutto questo, la nostra relazione, è nuova per lui, e poi si è fatto tardi, devo proprio tornare a casa” Il rgazzo si affrettò a salutare la cugina. Voleva approfondire, l'avrebbe fatto il giorno seguente ma aveva bisogno di elaborare quella frase. Davvero aveva il potere di salvare Toby? Ma a che scopo? E se Toby anche una volta salvato non avesse voluto tornare da lui? Ancora peggio, e se Toby stesse benissimo nella realtà alternativa a viversi una bella luna di miele insieme ad Adam e una volta liberato ce l’avesse avuta con lui per sempre? No, decisamente troppi se. Sarebbe stata una lunga notte per i suoi pensieri.


	2. Tra l'amore e il male

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi è sempre piaciuta l'idea degli autori di utilizzare come titolo degli episodi il titolo di una canzone e ho deciso di fare altrettanto
> 
> Disclaimer: Questi personaggi e luoghi non mi appartengono, eccetto Lucrezia.

Toby era in bagno a farsi una doccia quando la cabina si aprì improvvisamente.

“Buongiorno”

“Buongiorno amore, ti vedo un po’ in difficoltà, hai bisogno di un aiuto per lavarti la schiena?" Chiese allusivamente Adam mentre entrava nella doccia raggiungendo il suo ragazzo.

Erano passati sei mesi da quell’orrendo giorno in cui Toby per salvare Adam si era trovato intrappolato nella Casa delle Ombre insieme a lui, inizialmente i due pensarono di poter scappare, lo specchio della loro camera da letto dava infatti direttamente sul letto di Ambrosius, si erano finiti la voce e le mani urlando e picchiandoci contro, sperando di farsi sentire dallo stregone, ma le loro urla erano sorde alle sue orecchie. Inoltre grazie a quel piccolo contatto con la realtà Toby si era reso conto di quanto velocemente Kevin ci aveva messo a dimenticarlo, era infatti bastata la sua scomparsa affinché l’ex ragazzo, che proclamava tanto di amarlo, fosse corso tra le braccia, e nel letto, dello stregone. Dopo aver visto due volte la coppia impegnata in una sfrenata sessione di sesso ed essersi resi conto che non potevano essere visti, i due ragazzi decisero di coprire lo specchio, considerandolo inutile e nocivo per la salute mentale di Toby. Da allora decisero di fare della Casa delle Ombre la loro casa. Non era stato facile dato l’ambiente ostile, la Casa delle Ombre non era altro che una Dante’s Cove alternativa con notti perenni e temperature tropicali anche se di tropicale mancava una cosa: la pioggia. Dal loro arrivo infatti i ragazzi non avevano visto una sola goccia di pioggia il che rendeva quel posto inadatto ad ogni forma di vita, non avevano trovato un solo animale da cacciare né nessuna pianta commestibile. Sarebbero sicuramente morti di fame o sete se in loro soccorso non fosse arrivato qualcuno, il loro salvatore, colui che abitava l’isola ormai da due secoli ed era ben felice di condividere il suo eterno esilio con la coppia, colui che aveva il potere di costruire e produrre cibo e bevande in abbondanza e di poterli condividere con i suoi nuovi “compaesani”. A ogni modo tutto aveva un prezzo ma il ragazzo non voleva pensarci, voleva solo godersi il momento mentre Adam faceva l’amore con lui. In questi sei mesi il loro rapporto aveva subito degli alti e bassi, vedere Kevin con Ambrosius era stato devastante e gli aveva fatto capire di essere ancora innamorato dell’ex fidanzato. Teneva però molto anche ad Adam, provava per lui un affetto profondo dato dalla vecchia amicizia che condividevano dai tempi del liceo, periodo in cui Toby lo amava più di un amico e avrebbe fatto carte false affinché il ragazzo ammettesse la sua omosessualità e desse loro una possibilità. Spesso però in queste situazioni il tempismo è una brutta bestia, Adam si era infatti reso conto di amare Toby e di voler stare con lui solo dieci anni dopo quando quest’ultimo era già pazzo di Kevin. Il destino però aveva dato loro una seconda chance e per quanto Adam si sentisse in colpa per aver trascinato il fidanzato con lui, Toby non aveva rimpianti, avrebbe cercato di salvarlo altre mille volte anche se questo avrebbe significato dover rinunciare alla sua vita.

“Ehi, a cosa stai pensando?” Chiese Adam, i due dopo aver terminato il loro momento di intimità si erano spostati a farsi le coccole sul letto. Adam abbracciava Toby da dietro, poggiando una gamba in avanti tra quelle del ragazzo e tenendo la testa tra l’incavo del suo collo depositandogli qualche pigro bacio. Da quando si erano messi insieme il loro rapporto era sempre molto bilanciato, si sostenevano a vicenda e a letto non avevano ruoli fissi anche se sempre più spesso ultimamente era Adam ad iniziare e a fare l’amore con lui anche se aToby non sembrava dispiacere.

“A come sarebbe la nostra vita se non fossimo mai stati catturati” Toby rispose malinconico, ne avevano già parlato, molte volte, tuttavia era da un po’ che non affrontavano il discorso.

“E’ tutta colpa mia, se tu non avessi cercato di salvarmi io-“ esordì Adam accarezzandogli i capelli che erano finalmente tornati della lunghezza oltre il collo che rendeva Toby così sexy, anche se conservavano ancora qualche sfumatura bionda facendolo sembrare leggermente più giovane.  
“Non dirlo neanche” Toby si voltò verso di lui interrompendo le sue carezze "Non potevo perderti” poi silenziò ogni eventuale risposta che Adam stesse per dargli con un bacio.

“Ti amo Toby” ma prima che il ragazzo potesse aprire bocca vennero interrotti da un beep. E poi cos’avrebbe risposto, ‘Ti amo anch'io'? Toby non ne era sicuro. Era certo che una parte del suo cuore amava ancora Kevin ma l'altra voleva stare con Adam ancora però non aveva capito il perché: affetto, amore o semplice riconoscenza per essergli stato vicino quando Kevin l’aveva lasciato? A ogni modo era stato salvato dal gong. Salvato però era una parola grossa.

“Devo andare, il Padrone mi sta chiamando” rispose sconsolato.

“Tesoro non sai quanto mi fa schifo questa situazione" disse Adam arrabbiato, picchiando il pugno sul letto.

“Anche a me, ma è l’unico modo che abbiamo per sopravvivere” concordò Toby rassegnato mentre cominciava a vestirsi.

“Se solo potessi prendere il tuo posto, almeno qualche volta” disse Adam tirandosi su ma restando seduto a letto. Le temperature erano molto calde per cui non sentiva il bisogno di coprirsi anche dopo aver perso il calore del corpo di Toby accanto a lui.

“Non pensarci nemmeno, io ormai sono abituato ma non la augurerei al mio peggior nemico per cui figuriamoci se volessi che lo facessi tu… e poi lui si è fissato con me, tu non sei il suo tipo”. Terminò Toby con un sorriso per stemperare la situazione. “Tornerò tra qualche ora e porterò dei gustosissimi ingredienti per la cena di stasera, ti va la pizza? Sai che preparo la miglior pizza fatta in casa della città. Altro che quelle surgelate da supermercato”

“Va bene, m’interessa solo che torni presto" Rispose Adam con un bacio a fior di labbra come saluto.

Dopo essersi congedato dal suo fidanzato, Toby si avviò verso quella che nella Dante’s Cove originale era la residenza di Ambrosius, era incredibile che anche in quella realtà alternativa quel posto fosse per lui un luogo da cui avrebbe voluto volentieri stare alla larga. Era infatti la residenza del suo Padrone.

Era tutto cominciato sei mesi prima, al loro arrivo infatti Toby e Adam, avendo trovato l’ambiente ostile e privo di ogni forma di vita, non sarebbero sopravvissuti se il Padrone non avesse proposto loro un accordo. Era un bell'uomo, apparentemente sui trent’anni ed era stato solo per troppo tempo. Secoli di solitudine potevano danneggiare anche la psiche dell’uomo più equilibrato. Si sarebbe preso cura di loro fornendo cibo e acqua ma in cambio aveva bisogno di qualcuno che gli scaldasse il letto e quel qualcuno doveva essere Toby. Il Padrone era infatti rimasto subito colpito da quel corpo giovane e sodo, per non parlare del suo viso e sorriso che contribuivano a renderlo una vera e propria opera d’arte. Il ragazzo si era ovviamente rifiutato inizialmente, non avrebbe mai considerato una proposta simile, tentando tutte le soluzioni possibili, ma quando rischiò di perdere Adam per quella che nella loro realtà sarebbe stata una comune influenza, capì che avrebbe dovuto sacrificare la sua integrità se non voleva che il suo fidanzato morisse. Da quel giorno il ragazzo perse una parte di se stesso stipulando quell’accordo che prevedeva un incontro settimanale con il Padrone in cambio della fornitura di cibo e bevande. In poche parole era diventato una prostituta, adesso riusciva a capire Kevin come poteva sentirsi quando venne rapito da Ambrosius diventando il suo schiavo sessuale.

***************************

Era stata una sessione molto intensa, il Padrone era un amante generoso, voleva che il suo compagno di letto, anche se sapeva non essere consenziente, godesse appieno dei privilegi di essere il suo uomo, lo aveva fatto venire ben quattro volte e ora giaceva esausto sul suo letto, lasciandosi coccolare dai tocchi dell’uomo.

“Sei così bello… sei dimagrito molto da quando ti ho conosciuto, non che prima ne avessi bisogno ma è mio dovere sapere se mangi a sufficienza” silenzio “So cosa pensi, sono un mostro per quello che ti sto facendo” Toby non disse niente ma non scostandosi neanche da quelle dolci carezze. Non che soffrisse della Sindrome di Stoccolma come invece era capitato a Kevin, non avrebbe mai potuto innamorarsi del suo carceriere, ma doveva ammettere che il sesso con il Padrone e le coccole che ne seguivano dopo erano piacevoli. Spesso si era domandato che tipo di uomo fosse stato prima di finire nella Casa delle Ombre, sicuramente non uno di quelli che avrebbe dovuto pagare per il sesso dato il bell’aspetto e anche l'abilità di soddisfare i propri amanti.

“Non sono sempre stato così sai? Avevo un amante un tempo” Toby sollevò la testa dal petto del suo padrone con interesse, fino ad allora non l’aveva mai sentito parlare del suo passato. “Non lo potrei definire un fidanzato, lui era il mio Signore e io il suo umile servitore, era la Dante’s Cove dell'ottocento e all'epoca le relazioni tra persone dello stesso sesso non erano tollerate. Ma noi ci amavamo, è stato proprio questo amore a condurci alla rovina” il Padrone terminò lasciandosi sfuggire una lacrima.

“Padrone, parlatemi di lui” lo incalzò Toby, seriamente interessato.

“Era un bellissimo uomo, alto, bel corpo e gli occhi azzurri come il cielo di giorno… dio quanto mi manca la luce del giorno” Toby poteva concordare, era in quel posto da soli sei mesi e già la luce del giorno gli mancava da morire, a quanto pare era una situazione a cui non ci si abituava se il Padrone dopo due secoli ne sentiva ancora la mancanza.

“Ma non fu solo il suo bell’aspetto a farmi innamorare di lui, bensì il suo buon cuore. Era generoso non solo con la servitù ma anche con chi non era stato così fortunato come lui. Che poi fortuna proprio non direi, la sua famiglia era molto ambiziosa e gli aveva combinato le nozze con la figlia di una ricca famiglia dell’isola, una donna più grande anche se bellissima. Non mi è mai piaciuta e non per i motivi che pensi tu, certo sapevo che me lo avrebbe portato via ma sentivo che c’era qualcosa di oscuro in lei, di malvagio.” Si fermò un momento per prendere un po' di respiro, non aveva mai raccontato quella storia a nessuno e ricordarla gli faceva male. “Quella donna scoprì la nostra relazione nel modo peggiore, trovandoci a letto insieme. Fu lì che compresi che le mie sensazioni su di lei erano fondate, praticava la magia e la usò per disintegrarmi. Non ho mai saputo cosa ne fece del mio amore, ma sono certo che non gli toccò la mia stessa sorte altrimenti ci saremmo ritrovati insieme qui proprio come te e il tuo Adam.” Il paragone tra lui e Adam con il Padrone e il suo amore perduto fece sorridere Toby ma solo per un secondo, quello che aveva appena sentito era una storia terribile, degna di una tragedia shakespeariana. Non poté fare a meno di provare compassione per quell'uomo nonostante tutto.

“Ma Padrone, perdonate una domanda, lei era una strega, ma lo eravate anche Voi”

“No Toby, io non possedevo magia, non nel mio mondo almeno, ho capito di averne solo una volta arrivato qui, devo in qualche modo averla assorbita dalla strega e comunque posso fare solo determinate cose come produrre le materie per il mio sostentamento. Buffo no? Non ho il potere di andarmene ma ho quello di sopravvivere per poter passare l’eternità qui. Ma adesso basta annoiarti con i miei drammi ti ho raccontato questa storia solo perché caratterialmente un po’ me lo ricordi.

“Padrone, un'ultima domanda" Toby sembrava proprio non voler mollare "Come vi chiamate?"

“Raymond.”


	3. Critical Acclaim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambrosius rompe con Kevin, nel frattempo nella Casa delle Ombre Toby racconta ad Adam la storia di Raymond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: i personaggi e i luoghi di questa storia non mi appartengono

Erano passate le 2 di notte quando Ambrosius sentì un rumore alla porta. Era Kevin che rientrava. Il ragazzo aveva l’abitudine di uscire quasi tutte le sere e di fare anche abbastanza tardi ma mai così tanto. "Kevin hai visto che ore sono?!" chiese lo stregone ancora mezzo addormentato.

“Certo che lo so!" Replicò il ragazzo scocciato.

“Cominciavo a preoccuparmi”

“Ma se dormivi come un ghiro, sei solo scocciato di essere stato svegliato!” esclamò il ragazzo mentre cominciava a spogliarsi per andare a letto restando con i boxer.

“Sì un po’ quello ma in generale sono preoccupato per te” era arrivato il momento di toccare l'argomento, fino ad allora aveva avuto troppa paura di sentirsi sbattere in faccia la verità ma dopo la chiacchierata con Diana e l’aver ricordato il suo amore perduto, Raymond, Ambrosius aveva capito che gli importava solo di essere amato e per la prima volta stava accettando l’idea che forse Kevin non era la persona che l’avrebbe fatto. Forse era arrivato il momento di lasciarlo libero ma soprattutto di essere libero. “trascorri metà del tuo tempo a bere all’h2eau e l’altra metà a studiare la magia del sole"

“Ma ascoltati, più che il mio fidanzato sembri mio padre” rispose sarcastico il ragazzo.

“Fidanzato? Kevin per favore, non farmi credere che tu mi consideri ancora così, forse non l’hai neanche mai fatto.” Aggiunse sconsolato lo stregone.

“Non dire sciocchezza Bro, certo che sei il mio fidanzato…sono rimasto con te per scelta ricordi? Mi avevi liberato da ogni vincolo con te eppure io ho deciso di restare… e sto con te anche adesso che ho abbastanza potere da non temere più nessuna delle tue magie” Kevin cercò di rassicurarlo ma a quelle spiegazioni un po’ balbettate non credeva neppure lui.

“Kevin dimmi una cosa... sei innamorato di me?" A quella domanda il ragazzo si trovò in serio imbarazzo. Amore? No. Certo, lui teneva a Bro, durante la sua prigionia aveva iniziato a provare per lui affetto, dopo la famosa battaglia in cui aveva perso Toby sarebbe sicuramente morto anche lui se non fosse stato per Bro, gli doveva la sua vita. Poi c’era il sesso tra loro che era sempre stato grandioso, anche se ultimamente facevano poco anche quello. Ad essere sinceri negli ultimi tempi non c’era molto che condividessero se non la magia del sole, Kevin infatti si rivolgeva al fidanzato sempre di più come un allievo verso il suo mentore piuttosto che qualcuno con cui aveva una relazione. Il ragazzo sapeva che la colpa era solo sua, si era buttato in quella storia per dimenticare il suo ex e perché non voleva restare solo, non aveva un posto dove andare e di certo non voleva tornare dalla sua famiglia a Laguna dopo come li aveva piantati in asso. All’inizio la cosa aveva funzionato, era tutto nuovo per entrambi dato che anche lui a parte con Toby non aveva mai avuto delle vere e proprie relazioni. Tuttavia con il passare del tempo ogni cosa finiva per riportarlo al pensiero dell’ex fidanzato e la sua nuova storia aveva finito per non sembrargli altro che una brutta copia di quella che aveva con lui. “Beh direi che il detto ‘chi tace acconsente’ non è da applicarsi in questa situazione" disse Ambrosius rompendo l’imbarazzante silenzio che si era venuto a creare.

“Bro mi dispiace, io tengo molto a te” esordì Kevin “ma non come vorresti tu. Ci ho provato, ma Toby-“

“Toby è morto!!!!" Lo interruppe Bro "Ma forse così è anche peggio" proseguì lo stregone con tono più calmo "non c'è niente di peggio che combattere con un fantasma" terminò sconsolato. Poi prese una valigia e iniziò a riempirla con le cose di Kevin.  
“Ehi aspetta un attimo, che stai facendo?" 

“Non ha più senso stare insieme. Kevin, tengo molto a te, non sai quanto ho desiderato essere amato da te come ti amavo io. Ma adesso basta, anch'io merito un po' di felicità". A sentire quelle parole a Kevin vennero le lacrime agli occhi. Aveva fatto del male a tutti, a Toby quando lo aveva tradito e ora a Bro che per carità aveva commesso i suoi sbagli, in fondo lui e Toby non si sarebbero mai separati se Bro non lo avesse rapito quasi un anno prima e forse il ragazzo non sarebbe mai caduto nelle grinfie della Casa delle Ombre cercando di salvare Adam. Quindi sì Bro aveva le sue responsabilità. Ma su una cosa lo stregone era sempre stato sincero ovvero il suo amore per lui per quanto a volte potesse essere malato. E lui lo aveva ferito. “Non piangere Kevin, io ci sarò sempre per te ma è giusto che entrambi andiamo per la nostra strada" Bro lo prese tra le sue braccia e dopo qualche minuto di silenzio si staccò da lui, lo guardò negli occhi e gli sorrise dicendogli “meritiamo di essere felici ma a quanto pare non possiamo esserlo insieme”.

Kevin non poté fare altro che concordare con lui e gli sorrise a sua volta. Dopodiché terminò da solo di preparare la sua valigia, sarebbe andato nell’appartamento che Toby aveva all’interno dell’Hotel Dante dato che era ancora disabitato e lui ne conservava la chiave. Una volta pronto dette al suo ormai ex ragazzo un bacio sulla guancia augurandogli un sincero ‘In bocca al lupo' e uscì.

****

Era quasi ora di cena quando Toby rientrò a casa con la fornitura di cibo per una settimana. Sembrava una qualsiasi scena della vecchia vita che il ragazzo aveva a Dante’s Cove, lui che rientrava dopo aver fatto la spesa e il suo fidanzato che lo accoglieva con un bacio. Peccato che il luogo da cui faceva ritorno non era proprio un supermercato. Per quanto si sforzasse di considerare normale quella situazione, ogni volta che Toby tornava dalla casa del suo Padrone non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi sbagliato. A ogni modo quella sera c’era anche qualcos'altro, continuava infatti a pensare alla storia che l’uomo gli aveva raccontato, tanto che non poté fare a meno di condividerla con Adam.

“Cosa?!” esclamò Adam colpito anche lui.

“Incredibile vero?" disse Toby fra un boccone e l’altro "pensa che mi ha addirittura rivelato il suo nome... Raymond" A quelle parole qualcosa scattò nella mente di Adam. Ai tempi della sua dipendenza dal Saint ne aveva offerto un po’ anche ad Ambrosius, fu così che i due, entrambi su di giri, erano stati a letto insieme. Preso dal momento Bro gli aveva parlato di un amore perduto e che il suo nome era Raymond.

“Non capisci Toby, torna tutto, la strega che ha ucciso Raymond è Grace mentre il suo amore perduto è…”

“Ambrosius” terminò Toby cercando di ignorare la punta di gelosia che provava al pensiero che non solo lo stregone gli aveva portato via Kevin ma aveva cercato di portargli via anche Adam, quell’uomo sembrava essere ossessionato dagli affetti di Toby, poi fece una mezza risata al pensiero della faccia di Ambrosius se avesse mai saputo quanto Raymond era stato invece ossessionato da lui. Certo che la vita era proprio strana.

“Ambrosius” concordò Adam. “E’ un segno, Raymond potrebbe farci tornare a Dante’s Cove" esclamò Adam speranzoso, non che lui avesse tutta questa voglia di tornare a casa, in fondo lui stava bene anche lì purché stesse con Toby, sapeva però che per il ragazzo non era la stessa cosa e voleva che fosse felice.

“Temo invece che non ci possa aiutare, ci ha già provato in passato ma non ne ha il potere” replicò Toby sconsolato.

“Ok, ma se noi gli parlassimo di Ambrosius e che tornando a Dante’s Cove potrebbero finalmente ricongiungersi, avrebbe una motivazione in più per impegnarsi abbastanza, non credi?” E Adam sapeva anche cosa tutto ciò significasse. Se Bro fosse tornato con Raymond tra Toby e Kevin non ci sarebbero stati più ostacoli. La sua speranza era che nonostante tutto il fidanzato scegliesse di restare con lui, come aveva già fatto poco prima che venissero risucchiati dalla Casa delle Ombre, tuttavia sentiva che quella volta non sarebbe stato così fortunato.

*********************************************

“Voi mi state dicendo che il mio Ambrosius è vivo e che voi lo conoscete?” Dopo aver cenato i due ragazzi si erano precipitati a casa di Raymond, lo stregone era rimasto molto sorpreso dalla loro visita e a maggior ragione lo era stato nello scoprire il loro collegamento con il suo vecchio amore.

“Purtroppo sì-“ esordì Toby ma fu subito bloccato da una gomitata da parte di Adam, avevano bisogno che lo stregone fosse dalla loro parte per cui dire che tra i due non correva buon sangue non era una buona idea “magari i dettagli su come ci siamo conosciuti te li racconto un’altra volta, ciò che conta in questo momento è che ora che sai che Ambrosius ti aspetta a braccia aperte a Dante’s Cove hai una motivazione in più per capire come uscire di qui" ora che erano dalla stessa parte Toby aveva soppresso ogni formalità verso colui che fino a qualche ora prima chiamava il suo Padrone e a cui dava del Voi. Ogni soggezione nei suoi confronti oscurata dalla speranza di poter finalmente tornare a casa e svolgere una vita normale (per quanto le cose potessero essere normali a Dante’s Cove).

“Non lo so ragazzi, non so cosa fare, vedete io questi poteri me li sono ritrovati, non ho mai studiato la magia” replicò Raymond insicuro. Anche lui voleva tornare a casa ora più che mai sapendo che lì ci avrebbe trovato Ambrosius.

“Ragioniamo” esordì Toby “hai detto di aver assorbito il potere di Grace, lei è una strega della luna”

“Ma gli uomini non possono praticare la magia della luna” lo interruppe Adam

“In teoria no, ma forse Raymond è un'eccezione, o magari dato che questa è una realtà alternativa funziona esattamente il contrario ossia che gli uomini praticano la magia della luna e le donne, se ce ne fossero, praticherebbero quella del sole.” ragionò Toby.

“Potrebbe avere senso.”concordò Adam

“Aspettate, magia del sole, magia della luna, io non ci sto capendo niente” li interruppe Raymond confuso.

“Prova a concentrarti e a dire ‘Spirito della Luna, dammi il potere” gli disse Toby ricordando una delle tante volte in cui aveva assistito Van per i suoi incantesimi. 

“ok allora” esordì Raymond, chiuse gli occhi e pensò ad Ambrosius. “Spirito della Luna, dammi il potere” e lo stregone si concentrò pensando al suo amore, rivide il loro primo incontro, il loro primo bacio, la prima volta che avevano fatto l’amore e… niente. Era ancora lì con Toby e Adam sentendosi un deficiente. “qui non succede niente, com'è possibile?!" Chiese deluso lo stregone.

“Forse devi solo essere più convinto." cercò di spiegargli Adam.

“O forse non è la formula giusta, se solo avessi prestato più attenzione all’uso della magia forse a quest'ora potrei essere più d'aiuto." si rimproverò Toby. Aveva spesso discusso con Van sulla sua pericolosità spiegandole che non voleva averci niente a che fare, mentre adesso sarebbe davvero tornato utile saperne un po’ di più.

“Non è colpa tua Toby, né tua Adam, sono io che devo capire come usare questi poteri e fidatevi che se esiste un modo per andarcene di qui io lo troverò. Adesso però ho bisogno di restare da solo, per favore andatevene, vi terrò aggiornati.” Concluse Raymond scortandoli alla porta.

“Dici che possiamo fidarci?" Chiese Adam una volta usciti da casa sua.

“Non ci metterei la mano sul fuoco ma Raymond non avrebbe alcun vantaggio a lasciarci qui non credi? Rispose Toby.

“Sì hai ragione.” Concordò Adam mentre si avviavano verso casa “Senti toglimi una curiosità”

“Sì?”

“Quando ce ne siamo andati hai salutato Raymond con ‘ciao Ray’ come mai tanta confidenza?"

“Beh ho pensato che come tu hai inventato un nick name per Ambrosius io potevo fare lo stesso per Raymond” rispose Toby con un sorriso birichino.

“Ah ho capito, sei geloso?” 

“Io? Dell’uomo che ti ha portato a letto per la prima volta? Nah” concluse Toby con una risata, posandogli il braccio sulla spalla in segno di possesso.

“Mmmm se vuoi stasera ti faccio vedere quanto sono migliorato da allora” replicò Adam ridendo anche lui. Era quasi felice, non vedeva Toby così rilassato e di buon umore da prima di finire in quella realtà. Sicuramente era grazie alla speranza di tornare a casa e forse di poter tornare da Kevin. Ma non voleva pensarci, almeno per quella sera Toby era tutto suo e ne avrebbe goduto il più possibile.  
**

Raymond quella sera non riuscì a prendere sonno, pensava e ripensava ad Ambrosius, voleva tornare da lui ma non sapeva come fare, sembrava però che più che ci pensasse e meno trovasse la soluzione. Da ultimo si lasciò prevalere dal sonno “Ambrosius amore mio, mostrami come fare per tornare da te”.


	4. Superheroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attenzione: per questo capitolo mi sento di alzare il rating da M a E per una scena di violenza abbastanza esplicita

“Ambrosius… Ambrosius…. Ambrosius” Ambrosius non stava sognando, c’era davvero qualcuno che lo stava chiamando, era solo un sussurro, un soffio di vento, ma c’era e proveniva… dallo specchio della sua camera da letto. Proprio così e gli sembrava di conoscere quella voce… ‘non può essere, la mia mente mi sta giocando un brutto tiro’ pensò lo stregone. Ma il proprietario di quella voce era proprio lì al di là del suo specchio, il suo amore perduto, il suo Raymond.  
*******  
Toby stava sognando, doveva essere sicura mente un sogno perché era troppo incasinato. Era tornato a Dante’s Cove, o forse nel suo sogno non se ne era mai andato, si trovava sulla spiaggia, indossava solo un costume ed un berretto per riparare la testa dal sole. Insieme a lui c’era Kevin, con il solito abbigliamento eccetto che era senza cappello, i due stavano facendo un pic-nic e tra un bacio e l’altro Kevin lo imboccava. Si trattava di una scena ricorrente nella loro relazione, più volte infatti il suo ragazzo l’aveva coccolato con un pic nic e della frutta fresca. Quanto glie era mancato tutto quello, il sole, la luce ma soprattutto Kevin “Ora che Ambrosius ha un altro interesse possiamo stare finalmente insieme” sorrise il suo ragazzo prima di baciarlo.

“Già, ti amo Kevin, finalmente siamo insieme” rispose Toby abbracciandolo. Ma c’era qualcosa che non andava, il cielo si fece improvvisamente buio e sentì una forza che lo attirava a sé e lontano dal suo amore. Si strinse forte a lui ma il ragazzo non riuscì a tenere la presa e Toby venne trascinato da quella tromba d’aria proprio come quando Kevin venne rapito da Ambrosius, solo che stavolta la causa non era lui, bensì Raymond.

“Davvero pensavi di potermi sfuggire? Sei mio ricordatelo!” Gridò lo stregone attirandolo a se. Toby non riusciva né a muoversi né a parlare mentre lui lo tormentava, prima abbassandogli il costume e poi accarezzandogli le natiche sode. “Anche questo è mio” proseguì Raymond toccandolo sempre più a fondo. Il ragazzo non riuscì a trattenere un gemito, rosso dall’umiliazione per ciò che gli stava succedendo anche perché poteva ancora vedere Kevin, bloccato e impotente che gridava il suo nome. E ora accanto a Raymond era comparso anche Adam che osservava i due con delusione.

“Sei soltanto una puttana Toby” concluse il ragazzo prima di sparire.

“Adam no! Aiutami ti prego” ma il ragazzo sembrava non voler ascoltare le sue parole.

“Ha ragione Toby, sei soltanto una puttana. La mia dolce puttanella in calore.” Disse Raymond prima di entrare dentro di lui. Il ragazzo gridò ma al suo grido si aggiunse anche quello di Kevin. “Lo sai che il tuo fidanzato mi ha proprio snervato?! E’ disturbante, vediamo se possiamo rimediare” detto questo alzò la mano sinistra e con un fascio di luce fece esplodere Kevin. Il ragazzo finì in mille pezzi sotto lo sguardo e le urla disperate di Toby.

“KEVIN!!!!!!!” dopodiché il ragazzo finalmente si svegliò.

****************************************

“Che vuol dire che stanotte hai visto Raymond?” Chiese Diana, i due si erano incontrati di buon mattino all’H2eau poiché Ambrosius aveva necessità di parlare con lei della questione.

“L’ho visto Diana, era attraverso lo specchio della mia camera da letto, è sempre stato lì, intrappolato per due secoli nella Casa delle Ombre. Ha la magia ma non sa come fare ad uscire ed io non so come liberarlo” le spiegò Ambrosius concitato.

“Aspetta, mi stai dicendo che la tua camera da letto potrebbe essere un portale per la Casa delle Ombre?” Chiese Diana cercando di capirci qualcosa.  
“A quanto pare sì” dedusse Ambrosius

“Ma perché siete riusciti a comunicare solo adesso? Voglio dire se lui è intrappolato lì da due secoli perché contattarti solo ieri.” A quel punto Ambrosius le spiegò tutto quello che gli aveva detto Raymond quella notte, ovvero che non sapeva che lo stregone fosse ancora vivo e che abitasse a Dante’s Cove, né che lo specchio fosse un portale tra le due dimensioni.

“E sai qual è l’ironia di tutto questo?! Che devo ringraziare Toby” terminò Ambrosius con un sorriso.

“Kevin sarà molto felice di saper che il suo adorato Toby è ancora vivo” 

“Per il momento non ho intenzione di dirglielo” vedendo Diana che gli lanciava uno sguardo storto si corresse “non fraintendermi cercherò di riportare indietro tutti dalla Casa delle Ombre, ma la mia priorità è Raymond e non posso permettere a Kevin di interferire, lo conosco, non ragionerebbe lucidamente rischiando di rovinare tutto” poi lo sguardo di Ambrosius si spostò verso una figura minuta vestita di nero. “Chi è la mini-Morticia?” 

“Era qui anche ieri sera” gli spiegò Diana, evitando di dirgli di averla vista con Kevin. “Ho sentito che si chiama Lucrezia… è carina” 

“Tu hai sempre avuto un debole per le donne minute” la provocò Ambrosius alludendo a Van.

“Ambrosius sai che io sono attirata solo da una cosa… il potere” lo corresse Diana malignamente.

“E’ una strega della luna?”

“Riesco a sentire anche l’energia del sole in lei, deve far parte di una famiglia di stregoni molto potente” 

“Interessante… chissà cos’è venuta a fare a Dante’s Cove” ma la curiosità di Ambrosius trovò subito risposta nel vedere che la ragazza veniva raggiunta sorprendentemente da Kevin.

Kevin indossava una canottiera a costine bianche, un paio di jeans neri e scarpe da tennis scure, anche se era ancora mattina era comunque troppo caldo per il cappotto di pelle che gli conferiva un aspetto da duro. I due si salutarono con un bacio sulla guancia e si avviarono ad un tavolo appartato, anche se a quell’ora il locale non aveva comunque molti clienti.

“Ciao cugino, hai riposato bene?” Chiese Lucrezia interessata.

“Per niente, Bro mi ha cacciato di casa, sono stato costretto a traslocare in piena notte. Adesso occupo il vecchio appartamento di Toby” Le spiegò Kevin.

“Bene.” Poi notando lo sguardo omicida del cugino aggiunse. “Senti a me quel tipo non piace, lo so che non lo conosco ma mi basta quello che so so di lui. E poi prima ti liberi di lui prima potrai concentrarti sul ritrovare Toby.

“Lucrezia, a questo proposito non so davvero come fare.” 

“No Kevin, non è che tu non sai come fare è che non sai se lo vuoi davvero” gli spiegò la ragazza.

“E’ davvero così evidente?”

“Diciamo che l’empatia fa parte dei miei poteri. Sono sempre stata molto brava a capire le persone, soprattutto quando si tratta di te” lo incoraggiò la ragazza.

“Lu, il problema è che io dico tanto di amare Toby ma la verità è che lui starebbe molto meglio senza di me. Se io non fossi mai venuto a Dante’s Cove adesso lui non sarebbe intrappolato nella Casa delle Ombre. E comunque anche quando stavamo insieme l’ho ferito più volte, l’ho accusato di essere esageratamente geloso quando Bro mi stava intorno mentre lui voleva solo proteggermi, per colpa mia Bro l’ha quasi ammazzato più di una volta e l’ho pure tradito con un mio collega quando lavoravo al cantiere. Ma il colpo di grazia gliel’ho dato quando gli ho detto di amare Bro, non era vero lo so, ero sotto il suo controllo, ma gli ho comunque spezzato il cuore. Se poi sapesse che dopo la sua scomparsa sono corso da lui sarebbe la fine, lo perderei senza possibilità di appello.

“Tesoro vieni qui” disse la cugina prendendolo tra le sue braccia cercando di consolarlo “quello che tu dici è vero, non posso certo dirti che tu abbia fatto bene ma adesso voglio che tu prenda le mie mani e che ti affidi alla mia parte magica, puoi farlo cugino? Ti fidi di me?

“Sempre cugina” replicò il ragazzo senza il minimo dubbio, le prese le mani e sentì una rinnovata energia fluire all’interno del suo corpo e una voce nella mente, la stessa voce che aveva sentito la sera prima provenire da Lucrezia. La ragazza gli sussurrò dolci parole come una guida spirituale fa durante una meditazione, quando sentì che Kevin era completamente rilassato e abbandonato a lei gli chiese di guardarsi dentro e di trovare tutte le cose che Kevin aveva fatto per lui. Davanti al ragazzo si pararono tante piccole scene, lui che faceva outing con la famiglia e partiva per Dante’s Cove solo per poter stare con Toby, lui che non aveva mai avuto un ruolo passivo durante il sesso voleva che il suo ragazzo fosse l’unico a cui donare quella parte di se, lui che nonostante fosse sotto il potere di Ambrosius aveva trovato la forza di ribellarsi solo perché potessero tornare insieme, lui che gli diceva ‘ti amo’. E poi improvvisamente lo sentì, quel calore nel cuore, una sensazione di pace e di euforia allo stesso tempo, era l’amore. 

“LA SENTI KEVIN, L’ENERGIA NEL TUO CUORE?” chiese nella sua testa la voce della cugina.

“Sì Lu, la sento” rispose Kevin quasi in automatico.

“BENE PERCHE’ QUESTO E’ QUELLO CHE SENTE TOBY QUANDO SEI CON LUI.” A quelle parole Kevin riaprì gli occhi e la cugina lo accolse con un sorriso “Sei ancora convinto che Toby stia meglio senza di te?” E Kevin per tutta risposta scosse la testa. Ora era più che mai convinto a liberare il suo ragazzo e sapeva che grazie all’aiuto di sua cugina Lucrezia ci sarebbe riuscito. Una nuova speranza si fece strada nel suo cuore.

Il ragazzo non si era però accorto della presenza invisibile intorno a loro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamaimer: questi personaggi e luoghi non mi appartengono.
> 
> L'unico personaggio che mi appartiene è Lucrezia ma è molto ispirato a Van, mi è dispiaciuto molto che il suo personaggio sia sto eliminato nella terza serie e ho pensato che ci volesse un alleato per Toby e Kevin in questa storia


	5. Wonderful life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambrosius e Diana e Kevin e Lucrezia uniscono le forze per liberare Toby, Adam e Raymond dalla Casa delle Ombre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: i personaggi e i luoghi di questa storia non mi appartengono (a parte Lucrezia e Ashton)

Una nuova speranza si fece strada nel cuore di Kevin.

Il ragazzo non si era però accorto della presenza invisibile intorno a loro.

Ma Lucrezia sì “Diana Child, devi ritenere la nostra conversazione molto interessante se sei stata ad ascoltare tutto questo tempo!” Esclamò la streghetta scocciata.

“Wow, ti sei accorta di me nonostante il mio incantesimo di invisibilità?” Chiese la strega più anziana tornando visibile.

“Sono un’empatica, mi accorgo delle emozioni.” 

“Che donna potente!” si lasciò sfuggire Diana affascinata da tutto quel potere racchiuso in un corpo così giovane.

“Sì ma adesso frena l’eccitazione, strega,” poi abbassando la voce “cominci a mettermi in imbarazzo” La schermaglia fra le due fu interrotta dall’arrivo di Ambrosius che fino a quel momento aveva osservato la scena da lontano.

“Che succede qui?”

“Bro!” esclamò Kevin stupito.

“Ciao Kevin” lo salutò Ambrosius sorridendogli, anche se l’aveva lasciato lo stregone sarebbe sempre stato attratto dal suo giovane apprendista.

“Credo che noi quattro dovremmo parlare” li interruppe Diana facendosi seria.

E così i quattro vuotarono il sacco, in particolare a parlare furono Diana e Lucrezia dato che erano le più obiettive in quella storia e volevano aiutare i loro rispettivi amici. Per la prima volta avevano un obiettivo comune, anche se per motivi diversi. Alla fine dopo aver esposto tutti i fatti entrambe le parti concordarono su una cosa: bisognava collaborare.

*********************

“Aspetta un attimo, avresti salvato Raymond ma non Toby e Adam?!” Chiese Kevin ad Ambrosius. I quattro avevano spostato la conversazione direttamente a casa dello stregone per avere maggiore privacy e libertà d’azione.

“Non ho detto questo, ho solo affermato che per me Raymond ha la priorità. Se dovesse presentarsi una scelta dovrei abbandonare Toby” gli spiegò Ambrosius.

“Che bastardo! Come posso aver anche solo pensato di avere una relazione con te!” Kevin era furioso e tra le sue mani cominciò a montare delle palle di fuoco. Per fortuna ci pensò Lucrezia a calmarlo interrompendo la loro focosa discussione.

“In realtà Kevin, Ambrosius ha in parte ragione, lui non potrebbe salvare Toby.”

“Cosa?!” esclamarono in coro i due stregoni più Diana.

“Vedete,” cominciò a spiegare la ragazza “La Casa delle Ombre è sì una realtà alternativa di Dante’s Cove ma fu concepita come una prigione per gli stregoni che facevano un uso improprio della loro magia, utilizzandola per il proprio profitto personale.”

“E come mai Grace non è mai stata catturata?” La interruppe Ambrosius.

“Senti chi parla! In tal caso tu saresti stato il primo a doverle fare compagnia” replicò acida Lucrezia. Ambrosius stava per aprire bocca ma fu interrotto da Kevin.

“Ok ma possiamo andare avanti? Quello che mi sta a cuore è liberare Toby, i dettagli non mi interessano” disse bruscamente il ragazzo.

“Sì sono d’accordo” concordò Ambrosius.

“Ok,” proseguì a quel punto Lucrezia. “come dicevo la Casa delle Ombre fu creata come una prigione per gli stregoni che avevano perso la retta via, pertanto è un covo di negatività, si dice che sia un posto talmente lugubre da non venire neanche toccata dalla luce del sole ed è priva di ogni forma di vita.” A quelle parole Kevin faticò a trattenere le lacrime pensando al suo Toby prigioniero in un posto del genere. “Inoltre non esistono vie di fuga dall’interno, a meno che qualcuno di questo mondo non mostri loro la strada tramite la magia di luce.”

“Magia di luce?” chiese Ambrosius.

“In parole povere la magia del vero amore” spiegò Lucrezia. “L’unico modo per salvare i vostri compagni è che entriate anche voi nella Casa delle Ombre ma non fisicamente, solo con la vostra mente, io posso guidare la meditazione ma il resto è lasciato alla vostra volontà. Ognuno di voi può salvare una sola persona poiché la luce che guiderà l’altro verso l’uscita sarà visibile solamente alla persona amata”. Dopodiché si voltò verso Kevin “Per questo ho indagato sui tuoi sentimenti prima di rivelarti come liberare Toby, dovevo essere sicura della tua volontà”.

Kevin annuì “Sono pronto a rischiare la mia vita pur di salvarlo Lu”.

“Adesso lo so cugino ma devo comunque dirti di stare attento” poi si rivolse ad Ambrosius “So che siamo partiti con il piede sbagliato, purtroppo i tuoi precedenti non ti fanno onore ma devo metterti in guardia, la Casa delle Ombre è una battaglia di volontà, se vuoi salvare Raymond devi essere sicuro dei tuoi sentimenti per lui, se la tua volontà cederà anche solo una volta ti ritroverai prigioniero anche tu della Casa delle Ombre nonostante il tuo corpo fisicamente sia ancora qui. Se non te la senti di rischiare non cominciare neanche.”

Ambrosius esitò un attimo ma poi annuì “Posso farcela.” poi dopo una pausa aggiunse “grazie”imbarazzato “cioè per avermi avvisato, è così che fanno i buoni, vero? Ringraziano” Kevin e Lucrezia non poterono impedirsi di sorridere a quell’impacciato tentativo di Ambrosius di essere gentile  
.

“Aspettate un attimo, qui vi state dimenticando qualcuno” intervenne Diana “Se Ambrosius può salvare solo Raymond e Kevin solo Toby… che ne sarà di Adam?” chiese giustamente la strega.

Ma Lucrezia aveva una risposta anche per quello “Adam verrà salvato da Toby” poi all’occhiata perplessa di Kevin proseguì “Adam vedrà la luce guida attraverso Toby dato che è innamorato di lui e Kevin so a cosa stai pensando ma tranquillo, in questo caso l’incantesimo per poter funzionare non occorre che l’amore sia corrisposto” poi però lo prese da una parte perché non voleva che Ambrosius e Diana la sentissero. “Ascoltami bene, devi essere preparato al fatto che Toby possa essere cambiato dopo la sua esperienza di prigionia, ti ama questo riesco a sentirlo, ma una volta libero potrebbe non essere pronto a tornare con te, non subito almeno. Sento molta confusione perciò dovrai essere paziente con lui.” L’avvertì la cugina, preoccupata, ma Kevin le sorrise.

“Tranquilla Lu, ho intenzione di liberare Toby perché lo amo e voglio che stia bene, resterò al suo fianco anche se dovesse decidere di non volermi più, questa volta non correrò tra la braccia di qualcun altro alla prima difficoltà”. Le rispose il cugino mostrando una maturità mai avuta.

*******

Nel frattempo nella Casa delle Ombre le cose non stavano andando bene, Adam aveva sentito Toby chiamare il nome di Kevin più volte nel sonno, spesso associato a ‘ti amo’. Certo sospettava che il fidanzato fosse ancora innamorato dell’ex, tuttavia sentire la verità così spiattellata in faccia fu devastante. Adam aveva affrontato Toby subito al suo risveglio e il ragazzo non aveva potuto negargli la verità.

“Allora temo che non ci sia altro da aggiungere Toby, la nostra relazione finisce qui.” concluse tristemente il ragazzo.

“Adam io… forse questo non è il momento adatto di parlarne, siamo confusi” tentò Toby

“No Toby, io non sono confuso, io ti amo, lo capisci?! TI AMO, da sempre! E lo so, sono stato un vero stupido a non cogliere l’occasione al liceo quando tu avevi occhi solo per me, ti ho preso in giro, ti ho fatto soffrire, sono arrivato persino a metterti le mani addosso! Perciò sai che ti dico, forse me lo merito.” Poi concluse arreso “Forse sarebbe stato meglio non aver avuto neanche questi pochi mesi insieme, perché adesso che so cosa significa stare con te è ancora più difficile per me lasciarti andare” Adam finì la frase lasciandosi sfuggire una lacrima, si sentiva peggio di quella volta, in crisi d’astinenza per il Saint in cui dopo aver confessato i suoi sentimenti a Toby il ragazzo gli aveva risposto che adesso c’era Kevin nella sua vita. A quel puntò Toby non poté fare a meno di abbracciarlo, stava piangendo anche lui, per vari motivi, per quell’amore adolescenziale che prima a causa dell’uno poi a causa dell’altro non era riuscito a trionfare, perché nonostante tutto era innamorato di una persona che non ricambiava i suoi sentimenti e perché aveva ferito il suo migliore amico. Poi quel dolce momento fu interrotto da un beep. Raymond voleva parlare con loro. Toby ancora scosso dal sogno della notte prima aveva chiesto ad Adam se per favore poteva andare solo lui a parlare con il suo ormai ex Padrone che sicuramente aveva delle novità sul loro piano di fuga. Adam lo accontentò lasciando Toby da solo. Poco dopo il ragazzo fu attirato da una voce.

“Toby… Toby...” non era possibile, era la voce di Kevin, “Toby sono in camera” e Toby lo vide, proprio davanti allo specchio coperto che fungeva da collegamento con il mondo reale. Il ragazzo era trasparente, non era veramente lì ma stava comunicando con lui. Gli spiegò tutto del suo piano di fuga, lo avrebbero fatto quella sera stessa, alle 23, il tempo scorreva nel medesimo modo anche nella loro dimensione per cui non c’erano problemi di orari differenti. Lo avvisò di tenere vicino a sé Adam ma non gli spiegò il motivo, ci sarebbe stato il tempo per le spiegazioni una volta che il ragazzo sarebbe stato libero, adesso ciò che contava era il loro piano di fuga. Prima di andarsene però Kevin non poté fare a meno di dirgli che lo amava “So che tu adesso stai con Adam e ho intenzione di rispettare la tua volontà. Ma avevo bisogno che lo sapessi.” concluse Kevin dando a Toby un bacio sulla fronte, poi sparì nel nulla lasciando il ragazzo a guardarsi dentro. Il suo ex gli aveva appena fatto capire che la porta era ancora aperta, per niente intimidito dalla consapevolezza che lui poteva non voler stare con lui, anzi gli aveva detto che avrebbe rispettato le sue decisioni, un bel cambiamento da quando, dopo averlo visto con Adam, provò a rapirlo dicendogli che l’avrebbe costretto ad amarlo di nuovo. Peccato che dopo due giorni, credendolo morto, era corso da Ambrosius anche se a quanto pare i due non dovevano stare più insieme. In effetti dopo aver coperto lo specchio che dava sul loro letto si era perso parecchie puntate di quella loro Soap Opera malata. A ogni modo quello non era il momento di pensare alla sua vita amorosa, doveva restare concentrato per poter lasciare la Casa delle Ombre e poter portare Adam con lui.

*************************

Ore 23 in punto, Toby era con Adam, gli aveva spiegato tutto del suo incontro con Kevin e il ragazzo lo aveva informato che Ambrosius aveva comunicato la stessa cosa a Raymond e che lavorando separatamente non importava che questi fosse insieme a loro. Ad un certo punto Toby vide una luce ed un’altra ancora in successione, proprio come quando a teatro si spengono le luci ma le scale restano illuminate, lasciando che gli spettatori possano ritrovare il loro posto. Era l’incantesimo di Kevin… e stava funzionando.

*

Tutto procedeva secondo i piani, Lucrezia stava guidando la meditazione, quando Kevin sentì di essere arrivato al massimo della concentrazione portò la sua mente all’interno della Casa delle Ombre, proprio come aveva fatto quel pomeriggio per avvisare Toby del suo piano, ma stavolta aveva bisogno di tutta la sua concentrazione e volontà per riuscire a creare l’energia di luce che conducesse il suo amore fuori di lì. Eccolo lì, il loro appartamento, la loro camera. Kevin poteva vedere Toby ma non Adam, proprio come gli aveva detto Lucrezia.

“Kevin, sei venuto, ce l’hai fatta.” Lo chiamò Toby, avrebbero tanto voluto abbracciarsi ma non potevano in quanto il corpo fisico di Kevin era a Dante’s Cove.

“Te l’avevo detto, sono qui per te e ci sarò sempre” Toby finse di non considerare le implicazioni di quella frase, non avevano tempo da perdere, i tre, in fila indiana, seguirono le piccole luci che indicavano loro la strada verso la libertà, fu piuttosto facile e in poco tempo i tre si ritrovarono al di là dello specchio della camera di Ambrosius, a Dante’s Cove. Finalmente liberi.

**

Ambrosius si era abbandonato alla meditazione di Lucrezia, faceva un po’ ridere che uno stregone dall’esperienza secolare come lui dovesse farsi guidare da una streghetta di 24 anni, ma se quello doveva essere il prezzo da pagare per liberare Raymond che così fosse. 

Anche lui non aveva tardato a creare l’energia di luce che lo conducesse a Raymond ed eccolo lì.

“Ambrosius”

“Raymond”  
i due esclamarono quasi in contemporanea, avevano le lacrime agli occhi, ritrovarsi dopo ben due secoli, lo stregone del sole si domandò come avesse potuto pensare di essere innamorato di Kevin quando vide Raymond ed iniziò a sentir battere il proprio cuore. Kevin non gli aveva mai neanche lontanamente fatto provare una cosa del genere. I due avrebbero voluto abbracciarsi e baciarsi ma sapevano che non ce n’era il tempo, ci avrebbero pensato una volta tornati nel mondo reale.

“Ambrosius, io non sono più l’uomo che amavi, ho fatto delle cose di cui non vado fiero.” Esordì improvvisamente Raymond.

“Neppure io Raymond, ho fatto del male a molte persone, ma adesso abbiamo la nostra occasione di riscattarci ed essere felici… insieme.” A quelle parole Raymond si convinse e lo seguì, verso la libertà e la loro nuova vita insieme.

****************  
Toby, Kevin ed Adam erano ormai fuori, i tre si erano abbracciati, era stato esilarante vedere l’abbraccio sincero tra Kevin e Adam, poi il giovane stregone aveva presentato loro Lucrezia, anche lei molto felice di conoscere i due ragazzi. Ma il tempo stava passando e dallo specchio ancora non si vedevano Ambrosius e Raymond e Kevin stava iniziando a preoccuparsi.

“Sono sicuro che ce la faranno, Ambrosius se la cava sempre” cercò di consolarlo Toby con una punta di gelosia, anche se doveva ammettere che un po’ preoccupato lo era anche lui. Ora che era finalmente libero voleva vivere la sua vita appieno, lasciandosi alle spalle i vecchi rancori, in fondo in quella situazione erano stati tutti delle vittime. Mentre il ragazzo era assorto dai suoi pensieri un nuovo fascio di luce passò attraverso lo specchio, con il corpo di Raymond che varcava la soglia del mondo reale e quello di Ambrosius che riprendeva vita. Colto da un moto di sollievo Toby non poté fare a meno di abbracciare i due uomini cogliendo di sorpresa Ambrosius che dopo un’incredulità iniziale ricambiò il suo abbraccio sorridendo, chi l’avrebbe mai detto…

“Wow qui bisogna festeggiare” esordì Diana interrompendo quel momento toccante.

“Sono d’accordo, oggi abbiamo dato prova che siamo più forti se usiamo la nostra magia insieme” concordò Lucrezia. “Anche se vi svelo un segreto, non occorre praticare la magia per fare quello che avete fatto voi oggi, la magia dell’amore è in tutti noi.” Poi dopo che tutti la stavano osservando concluse “Ok, fine del momento Disney, andiamo ballare.”

***********

Era stata una bella serata, dopo aver liberato i loro rispettivi compagni l’intero gruppo era andato all’H2eau a festeggiare ma Ambrosius e Raymond dopo una birra e l’aver ballato qualche canzone si erano ritirati a casa dello stregone del sole, avevano due secoli da recuperare per cui era molto probabile che per un po’ non li si vedesse troppo in giro.

*********

“E’ rimasto tutto come prima che me ne andassi” Toby si guardò intorno nella sua camera da letto, ancora incredulo di essere a casa con Kevin, i due si erano appena fatti una doccia, separatamente, e adesso indossavano entrambi una maglietta e dei pantaloncini.

“Eccetto per una cosa” disse Kevin abbracciandolo da dietro. “Adesso tu sei qui” detto questo iniziò a riempire il suo collo di baci. “Dio come mi sei mancato, come potevo pensare di poter rinunciare a tutto questo” Ma Toby lo interruppe.  
“Kevin, io sono innamorato di te, voglio stare con te, ma… vedi io sono cambiato, quello che mi è successo nella Casa delle Ombre io...” voleva parlargli di Raymond ma non ne aveva il coraggio.

“Ehi amore, io sono qui, puoi fidarti di me, stavolta non vado da nessuna parte” lo incoraggiò Kevin. A quel punto Toby si sentì rassicurato e accettò il bacio del suo amore ritrovato. Ormai era passato quasi un anno dall’ultima volta in cui i due erano stati insieme e fare l’amore fu per i due un’esperienza paradisiaca. Non era finita, c’era ancora molto di cui dovevano parlare e chiarire ma in quel momento ciò che contava era solo loro due.

******

Alla fine Lucrezia e Diana erano le uniche ad aver concluso la serata all’H2eau e la ragazza aveva accettato, seppur con qualche remora, la compagnia della donna.

“Pensi di trattenerti molto a Dante’s Cove?” esordì Diana.

“Un po’ sì, vorrei aiutare Kevin con i suoi poteri e spiegargli di più sulla storia magica della nostra famiglia” rispose la ragazza.

“A una nuova forza potente per Dante’s Cove allora” cominciò la donna alzando il calice di birra.

“Più che altro ad una nuova forza che vuole usare il suo potere per fare del bene” rispose Lucrezia facendole capire di essersi resa conto che la strega era solo interessata ai suoi poteri ma che lei non si sarebbe fatta raggirare.

**********

Adam era libero, sarebbe dovuto essere contento ma la verità era che non lo era per niente. In fondo lui da quella situazione ci aveva quasi rimesso, era rimasto senza il suo Toby e adesso era solo come un cane. Meglio berci su.

“Ehi barman, mi faresti un Old Fashioned?” Il barman si voltò e per poco non gli cadde lo shaker di mano. Il suo cliente era l’uomo più bello che avesse mai visto.

“C-ciao, sì subito. Io comunque sono Ashton, il nuovo barman.” Ashton, moro occhi scuri, e un corpo forte e muscoloso. ‘Wow’ Adam sorrise tra sé ‘Avrebbero fatto prima a chiamarlo Adone’ “Ecco a te il tuo cocktail” disse poco dopo il ragazzo interrompendo i suoi pensieri. Insieme al bicchiere però gli consegnò anche una piccola pergamena. “Qui trovi anche il mio numero di telefono, se vuoi, beh approfondire” concluse il barman allusivo.

Forse questo ritorno a casa poteva diventare interessante.

*****  
Kevin osservava Toby dormire, si era addormentato di fianco con la fronte poggiata sul suo petto mentre Kevin lo abbracciava. Essere dentro di lui per Kevin era stato come tornare a casa, si erano amati in maniera dolce e passionale, gli aveva ricordato molto la sera che si erano ritrovati dopo che Kevin aveva deciso di trasferirsi a Dante’s Cove, anche la posizione in cui Toby si era addormentato gliela ricordava, solo che questa volta non ci sarebbe stato nessuno stregone nella sua testa a tentare di rovinare il loro rapporto.


End file.
